Survivor: Cartoon Edition
by Mossnose
Summary: What happens when an evil authoress holds 16 cartoon characters on a South Pacific island? Utter madness! Warning: Gayness, lesbian mentions and repeated Fred, Neil and Reggie bashing involved.
1. The Arrival

A/N: I know, I'm starting a lot of stories and not adding chapters. Since this is March Break I'll have time to get on the computer a lot now. This one is for pure humor. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or any shows mentioned in this story. I do, however, own myself.

**Survivor: Cartoon Edition**

_Chapter 1_

_Arrival on Tonga_

On the shores of a beautiful tropical island in the middle of the South Pacific, I let the water wash across my feet. I was a tall white cat with black and brown spots all over my body and a strange patch of green fur around my nose. My long tail twitched back and fourth as I stood on two legs, blinking my sparkling green eyes. When I stood I was about 4'11.

"Welcome to Tonga, an island in the South Pacific known for having a beautiful coral reef near the shores," I said to the camera, "I'm Mossnose, the author of this story and the main host of this show. This is Survivor: Cartoon Edition. Right about now our contestants should be arriving by airplane."

True to my word an airplane with the Survivor symbol on its side was approaching Tonga. On board were many different characters from different cartoons. I appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke, laughing evilly.

"How did you do that?" one character asked.

"Almighty authoress powers, of course," I said with a smirk, "I'm here to give you guys the rundown on how this is going to work. You will be split into two tribes with eight characters in each tribe. After three days on the island you will compete against the other tribe in an immunity challenge. The losing tribe will report to tribal council after dark and will have to vote someone off the island. After six competitors have been eliminated, the two tribes will merge and it will become every man or woman for his or herself. The winner will receive the title of ultimate survivor and will receive $1,000,000! The ones who were eliminated will be sent to live in a tropical hut with me and the other guest stars until the show is over. Any questions?" Before anyone could answer, I continued, "No? Good. You're all going to land soon. First off, however, you will have to make a statement on how you feel about this." Everyone started talking all at once. "One at a time! Sheesh!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seat 1A and 1B: Yue (Cardcaptors) and Tsume (Wolf's Rain)

Yue to the camera: "I don't even know why I bothered coming here. I don't need any money, and I already know I'm better than anyone else here at this. I guess I just had nothing better to do."

Tsume to the camera: "Why did most of these people have to be humans? I'm sick of being around humans. I only signed up because I wanted to see if I could have a chance at failing in a challenge of survival, that's all."

Seat 2A and 2B: Wally Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door) and Kim Possible (Kim Possible)

Wally to the camera: "I don't see why I had to sign up for this. Stupid authoress. Still, $1,000,000 would get us a lot of candy."

Kim to the camera: "I signed up for this to show my parents that I'm responsible enough to date boys now. If swimming the English Channel, scaling Mt. Everest, and saving the world on a daily basis among many other things doesn't prove it, maybe this will."

Seat 3A and 3B: Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) and Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)

Lilo to the camera: "I grew up on a tropical island, so this should come naturally. Even though this island doesn't have any stores to buy food from or sturdy houses to live in or… this could be a problem."

Cosmo to the camera: "Is that a camera? Is it on? Can Timmy and Wanda see me? Hi Timmy! Hi Wanda! Can my momma see me too? Hi mom! I'm on TV!"

Back in Dimsdale…

"What a jidiot!" Timmy said as he was watching Survivor.

"I agree," Wanda said with a sigh.

Back on the plane…

Seats 4A and 4B: Meowth (Pokemon) and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Meowth to the camera: "Well, Jessie, James and I ran into some money problems with da boss, so I'm doin' this to get us some major moolah! Da boss'll love me for dis!"

Sandy to the camera: "To tell you the truth, I'm only doin' this for the challenge. I could really care less about the money."

Seats 5A and 5B: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) and Neil (Class Of The Titans)

Danny to the camera: "It's too bad I'll have to rely on my natural abilities in this competition. Oh well; $1,000,000 will probably end up being useful in my future."

Neil to the camera: "Does my hair look alright? Do I have anything stuck in my teeth? I seriously don't remember signing up for this; Herry said he was going to, but I don't see him here…"

Back at the Brownstones…

Herry was sitting on the couch laughing when Archie and Odie came in.

"What are you laughing about?" Odie asked him.

"I told Neil that I was going to sign up for Survivor, but I signed him up instead!" Herry said with a laugh.

Archie smiled and sat down next to him "This is going to be fun to watch…"

Back on the plane…

Seats 6A and 6B: Reggie Mantle (Archie's Weird Mysteries) and Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Reggie to the camera: "I just want to rub it in Carrot-top's face when I win! None of these losers can stand up to the great Reggie Mantle!

Jake to the camera:" Yo, I can't believe Gramps actually let me do this! I'm gonna do my best for him!"

Seats 7A and 7B: Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) and Truman X (The X's)

Sheen to the camera: "Libby! I'm doin' this for you, girl! Hi guys! I'm on TV! Yahoo!"

Truman to the camera: "How am I going to survive here if I'm not allowed to bring anything? Oh, well; I can do this!"

Seats 8A and 8B: Johnny Storm (Fantastic Four) and Fred Jones (Scooby Doo)

Johnny to the camera: "Even though I'm not allowed to use my powers in this challenge, I can still win! There's no way that anyone could be hotter than me in this!"

Fred to the camera: "I have a confession to make, and this is mostly directed to my fangirls; I'm gay. I only went here so that I could try to get enough money to bribe political leaders to allow gay marriage. Say… that guy in white with the wings looks pretty cute… I hope I'm in the same tribe as him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's everyone," I said with a smile, "and now it's time to separate you guys into your separate tribes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Tribe

Yue, Tsume, Wally, Jake, Sheen, Fred, Lilo and Neil

Wildcat Tribe

Kim, Meowth, Sandy, Reggie, Cosmo, Johnny, Truman and Danny

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, look! We're just over the island right now. The west coast, which we are over right now, will be the camp for the Dragon Tribe. Dragon Tribe, put on these backpacks and prepare to play Survivor." As they put on the backpacks, Jake looked down and asked me a question as they all stood in front of an exit door.

"I don't see a landing strip. Where are we gonna land?"

"Landing! Hahaha! That's a good one," I commented as I grabbed a bar on the roof of the plane and pulled myself off the ground. As the Dragon Tribe looked at me in fear and horror, I swung forwards and gave each of them a swift kick. They all plummeted towards the ground, Neil screaming like a little girl all the way.

"Baby," I muttered as I turned to the Wildcat Tribe. They all looked pale as we approached the east side of the island. They slipped the backpacks on nervously, hoping that I wouldn't kick them like I did to the Dragon Tribe. Guess what; I did. They all fell towards the ground as well, and I smirked.

"Well," I said, "that takes care of that. Time to stop at the hut to watch the madness!" The plane landed on the north side of the island and I exited. "Time for a little Survivor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Next chapter: Days 1 to 3 of the madness. Vote for who you think should be eliminated and the person with the most votes will be eliminated. I'll update as soon as I can! Also, I did not mean to upset anyone by making Fred gay. I just needed _someone _to be the gay guy!


	2. Days 1 to 3

A/N: Here is the second chapter for Survivor: Cartoon Edition. Be sure to cast your votes before my next chapter. I could post it at any time, so R & R before it's too late!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for myself. On with the story!

**Survivor: Cartoon Edition**

_Days 1 to 3_

Dragon Tribe, Day 1:

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Neil screamed as he and the rest of the Dragon Tribe fell. The others were trying to find a way to keep them from dying from the fall, except for Yue and Tsume.

"Why aren't you two doing anything?!" Lilo yelled in a panic.

"Because you are all idiots," Yue said with a scowl, spreading his wings.

"What about you, dude?" Jake said to Tsume.

"I'm a wolf; I can survive this kind of fall, unlike stupid humans." Tsume said with a glare at the young dragon.

Jake then got an idea. "Dragon up!" he yelled as he tried to become a dragon, remembering afterwards that he wasn't able to use his powers to save himself. Fred then noticed a cord on the backpacks that everyone was wearing.

"These are parachutes!" he called to everyone else who wasn't safe yet. He pulled the cord on his parachute, and so did Lilo, Sheen, Jake and Wally; however, Neil's refused to open. Yue flew towards the shore while Tsume flipped a couple of times and landed on shore in his true wolf form. The others all landed in the water, which caused one slight problem for them.

"I can't swim!" Wally yelled in a panic, "D'ya hear me?! I can't swim!" Sheen swam over to help him to shore, while the others swam over after them. When they reached the shore, Fred noticed something.

"Aren't we missing someone?" he asked. As he spoke Neil crashed full speed into the water in a belly flop.

"Ouch," Lilo muttered, "Should we go get him?"

"No!" Sheen yelled in a panic, "We don't want to incur the wrath of the almighty authoress by interfering!" Everyone just stared at him as if he had just said that two plus two equals tutu. "What? I'm hyper today!"

Yue shook his head and Tsume, now in his human form, sighed. "I'm surrounded by morons," Yue groaned. Tsume nodded in agreement. As soon as Neil got to shore, everyone, except Yue, started to laugh at him. From the massive belly flop he took he had a big red friction burn all over his front side.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, "Anyways, first we should nominate a tribe leader. I would be _very_ honored to take the position…"

"Hold it, dude!" Jake said angrily, "we've gotta vote on this! That's how it's always done on TV!"

"He's right," Lilo said, "I've never actually _watched _Survivor before, but I was once stranded on a deserted island with a few friends. I was nominated leader because I knew the most about what the heck we were doing."

"Alright, then," Jake said to her, "if you've done this before, how about _you_ be tribe leader? All in favour?"

Everyone except for Wally and Neil agreed. "I will not be led by a stupid girl!" Wally protested. A California bat took that moment to dive-bomb him.

"She's just a kid!" Neil said angrily. A random coconut hit him on the head.

"Hey, look!" Lilo cried out, pointing at the coconut, "Food!" Neil screamed like a girl as everyone tackled him to get the coconut.

"I got it!" Wally cried out in victory as he ran off with the coconut. Everyone else sighed as they went out to find some more food, some drinking water, and some wood for their campfire and their shelter, leaving Neil behind on the ground in agony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wildcat Tribe, Day 1:

Everyone was screaming as they made their way towards the ground, except for Cosmo because he was too blissfully ignorant to notice, and because he could float. Luckily Kim noticed the parachutes and pointed them out to everyone else. They all pulled their parachutes, but Reggie got tangled up in his and continued to plummet. They all landed in the water as well and quickly swam to shore, Kim swimming faster than everyone else. However, there was a slight problem.

"Meowth! I can't swim!" Meowth screamed in a panic. Danny went back to help him and they got back to shore in seconds.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Truman asked. As he spoke, Reggie, still tangled up in the parachute, hit the water, unable to swim because he was tangled up.

"He's gonna feel _that_ tomorrow!" Johnny commented, "Should we go help him?"

"I say we watch helplessly," Truman said to him, sitting on the beach and watching Reggie struggling to swim to shore. He looked like a turtle drowning on its back. When he got to shore, everyone had to laugh at him.

"Quit laughing and just get me outta this thing!" Reggie snapped. A random parrot bombed him from above causing everyone to laugh harder than before. Reggie glared at them and untangled himself, but in doing so, pulled his pants straight down.

"Pervert!" Kim and Sandy yelled, both slapping him.

"Ouch!" Reggie whimpered as he pulled his pants back up. "Now that that's over, I think we should nominate a tribe leader. All in favour of me?" He was the only one to raise his hand.

"I vote for pudding!" Cosmo said with a stupid grin. Everyone slowly stepped away as if they were afraid to catch his stupidity.

"I nominate Kim!" Sandy said.

"The squirrel's got a point," Danny chimed in, "She's climbed Mt. Everest, swam the English Channel and saved the world multiple times among many other things. All in favour?" Everyone except for Reggie raised their hands.

"Oh, oh! Pick me!" Cosmo yelled as he raised his hand.

"Moron," Truman muttered.

"First things first," Kim said, "We've got to find food, water and shelter. Let's see if we can find anything." Everyone nodded and headed off into the jungle looking for supplies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Tribe, Day 2:

Fred to the camera: "I'm going to ask Yue if he'd like to go foraging with me. Maybe he'll be a little interested in me after this."

Fred took a deep breath as he headed towards Yue. The winged guardian was currently helping Jake and Neil to put up the roof for the shelter, and it was starting to look good and sturdy. They were all currently carrying the heavy lumber towards the shelter. He was ready to make his move. He walked right up to Yue and cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Yue asked calmly, like he always does.

"Well," Fred said, "I was wondering if maybe you could help me find some more food supplies for the tribe."

"Sure," Yue replied, "I have nothing better to do." He left and headed into the jungle with Fred, leaving Jake and Neil to hold up the lumber.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jake said, "I promised that I'd teach Wally to swim. Catch ya later!" and he left as well, leaving Neil all alone to hold up the lumber.

"Mommy," Neil whimpered as he was squished beneath the lumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally to the camera: "Yeah, so I'm learning to swim, big deal. I just think it'll be useful in the later challenges if I know how to swim."

Jake headed towards the beach to meet up with Wally. The young teen slipped into the water and started coaching.

"'Kay, the trick to learning how to swim is to know that just because you don't know what's under the water doesn't mean you should be afraid of it. Just take a few steps into the water first." The kid nodded and took a few nervous steps into the water.

"Good. The next thing you should try is going underwater. Not too deep, though; you're still learning. Just take a deep breath and go under the water." Wally did just that, and surfaced a few seconds later.

"Good. Now try opening your eyes underwater. It'll sting, but you'll be able to see where you're going." Both of them did that and noticed a shadow moving across the shallower water. They surfaced and saw Tsume walking along the shore, mumbling to himself.

"Hey, dude!" Jake called out, "What're you doing?"

"Just going to see if I can hunt something in the jungle, not that it's any of your business," he growled before he walked off.

"Sheesh, he's cranky," Wally muttered.

"You said it, dude," Jake nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Yue," Fred said, trying to start up a conversation, "are you interested in anyone of the opposite gender?"

"No," he replied.

"Say, do you hear something?" Fred asked. Sure enough, there was a rustling in the bushes. The two stayed quiet as they crept towards the bushes. They spotted a rat, pinned under the full weight of Tsume's paw. He then bit it and killed it, carrying it back to the camp.

"He's pretty good," Yue muttered under his breath.

"I'll say," Fred muttered in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wildcat Tribe, Day 2:

"Well, this stinks," Reggie muttered as he headed back to camp with some wood in his hands.

"Hey," Danny told him, "it could always be worse."

"I don't see how," Reggie mumbled.

"Incoming!" came a voice. A large rock fell from the sky and Danny dashed to the side just in time, before the rock came down. Reggie, however, wasn't so lucky and got hit hard on the head. A few seconds later, Truman came running towards them.

"Sorry!" he panted, "I was experimenting with a homemade catapult and it accidentally fired off! Did I end up hitting anyone?" Danny pointed to an unconscious Reggie on the ground. "Yes! I hit the self-absorbed moron!" Truman cheered.

Truman to the camera: "Yeah, I was happy to hit Reggie. So what? No one likes him. Maybe I'll prank the girls next…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy and Kim were heading out to find some food. "It's not that hard," Sandy said to Kim, "all y'all really have to do is shake a few trees." To prove her point, she shook a tree and a coconut fell down.

"Let me try," Kim said, walking up to another tree. Truman was in another tree laughing his head off because he had, earlier, planted a poisonous sea snake in the tree that Kim was going to shake. She shook it, and the snake fell down.

The girls screamed as Kim pulled the snake off and tossed it into the water. They glared as they saw Truman up in a nearby tree, laughing up a storm.

Kim to the camera: "That was really mean of Truman to do that. If he keeps that up he'll be the one voted off first!"

Sandy to the camera: "That little brat's pranks are getting out of hand. He'd better watch his step…"

Truman to the camera: "So what if I pull a few little pranks? It's fun! It's not like I'll be voted off for this or anything…"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Truman had a parrot with him as Johnny was walking past them alone. He had spent the two days that he had on the island training it to poop when he gave it a certain signal. He walked up to Johnny and started up a conversation.

"How have things been going back at the camp?" he asked innocently.

"Huh? Oh, all right, I guess," Johnny said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Nice weather we're having here," Johnny said, saying the cue for the parrot. The parrot flew above them and nuked the fiery man.

"Hey!" he yelled in annoyance as Truman laughed. The parrot landed on his arm and squawked with laughter alongside him. "Not funny!"

"You're right; it's hilarious!" Truman managed to gasp through his laughter.

Johnny to the camera: "That runt has gone too far this time! He's going to pay if it's the last thing I do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Tribe, Day 3:

"We've got tree mail!" Jake called out rallying the tribe. "One on one, you must compete, to hit others around and avoid defeat. What kind of rhyme is this?"

"A really bad rhyme," Neil said with a sigh. A random bat dive-bombed him and he screamed in pain. Everyone ignored him and followed the map. The map lead to a clearing with two mats; an orange one with a dragon pattern and a red one with a cat pattern. The Wildcat tribe was already there, and they looked annoyed. They all stood there, waiting for the host.

Meanwhile…

In a large hut on the north side of the island, a huge party was going on. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" everyone was chanting as I did some fresh breakdancing moves. Suddenly an alarm went off and I stopped.

"Oh, it's that time already?" I commented, "Alright, you!" I pointed to a person in the crowd of sixteen characters, "Yeah, you! The one who picked the challenge! You're on as a co-host!"

"How do I get there?" the character asked.

"Oh, I'll use my almighty authoress powers to teleport you there!" I replied, and with a wave of my paw, that character disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That takes care of that! Time to party!" I yelled, breakdancing again.

Meanwhile…

The tribes were still waiting for the host when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. A figure was standing there when the smoke cleared, coughing. "She really should let up on the smoke effects. Those can be lethal!" As soon as the figure was visible, Truman gasped.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Mrs. X smiled. "Hi, sweetie! I'm here on this show as a co-host, and so are a lot of other people that I've never met before. Anyways, since I was the co-host to pick the challenge, I get to host it!"

"Anyways, the first challenge is a fighting competition. You will all battle in one-on-one battles, and the tribe with the most victories wins. If it's a tie, you pick one player from your team to battle. The tribe that wins gets the immunity idol." She held up a statue of a golden parrot.

The tribes were set up as follows: Yue vs. Cosmo, Tsume vs. Meowth, Wally vs. Kim, Jake vs. Truman, Sheen vs. Sandy, Fred vs. Johnny, Lilo vs. Danny, and Neil vs. Reggie. "Is everyone ready? Ready, set, kick their butts! I mean, go!" Mrs. X yelled, waving a white flag.

Round 1: Yue vs. Cosmo

Yue jumped at Cosmo, who blocked with his wand. Even though he couldn't do magic with it, he could still take it with him. The two clashed until Cosmo dropped his wand, leaving him open for Yue to punch him, hard. Cosmo fell to the ground and became pinned under Yue's foot.

"One, two, three, pinned!" Mrs. X called out, "The winner is Yue!"

Round 2: Tsume vs. Meowth

Tsume, in his true wolf form, chased Meowth around the arena. It was a dog-chasing-cat match until Tsume jumped and pinned the cat Pokemon to the ground.

"One, two, three, pinned!" Mrs. X declared, "The winner is Tsume!"

"Too easy," Tsume muttered, leaving the cowardly Meowth to run back to his tribe.

Round 3: Wally vs. Kim

The two clashed fists and feet for a while, both never seeming to tire. However, Kim knocked the younger boy with a sweeping kick, and then kicked him where his legs connected. He whimpered in pain, clutching his area, and Kim put her foot on his body.

"One, two, three, pinned! The winner is Kim!"

"Good fight," Kim muttered as her opponent walked out of the arena in pain.

Round 4: Jake vs. Truman

Truman lashed out a kick, but Jake blocked and flipped the kid over. The two started exchanging punches until Jake caught Truman's fists and threw him aside. The kid was too sore to move, so Jake put his foot on him.

"One, two, three, pinned! Truman, what were you thinking?! You can do better than that!" his mother yelled. Truman just sighed as he left the arena in shame.

Round 5: Sheen vs. Sandy

Sheen and Sandy both started dishing out their best karate for this match. They were evenly matched until Sandy kicked Sheen in between the legs.

"Oh, pain! Oh, suffering!" Sheen screamed as he lay on the ground in pain. Sandy jumped in the air and hit him with a body slam, immobilizing him.

"One, two, three, pinned! The winner is Sandy!"

Round 6: Fred vs. Johnny

Too easy for me to even explain. Johnny punched Fred in the face, causing him to go unconscious and fall on the ground. Johnny took this moment to pin him.

"One, two, three, pinned! The winner is Johnny!" and when no one else was looking, "Sheesh, you call that a fight? More like a sissy punch fight if you ask me."

Round 7: Lilo vs. Danny

Lilo started kicking at Danny's ankle, but he just shook it off and kicked hers. She fell down and Danny fell backwards on top of her.

"One, two, three, pinned! The winner is Danny!"

Round 8: Neil vs. Reggie

"You've gotta be kidding me," Reggie mumbled to himself as he saw his opponent. Neil was currently looking at his reflection in a mirror. How he got a mirror on a tropical island, I have no idea.

As Reggie charged towards Neil, the sunlight started bouncing off of the mirror, temporarily blinding Reggie. Neil looked up at him, but did nothing.

"Hit him, you idiot!" Tsume howled.

"Get him before he gets you!" Lilo yelled.

"Crush him…" Wally whimpered, still in pain from the last hit.

"Hit him…" Sheen whimpered, also in pain.

"Whatever," Neil muttered, walking over to Reggie and punching him in the face. Reggie fell over and Neil stood on him, still looking at his reflection.

"One, two, three, pinned! Surprisingly, the winner is Neil! Oh, and I got a call from Mossnose to take the mirror," she said as she took the mirror and walked away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Neil cried on his knees.

"It's a tie! Now, tribes, pick one person from each tribe to face off in the final battle."

After some murmurs, Dragon Tribe decided to use Tsume and Wildcat Tribe picked Kim.

Sudden Death: Tsume vs. Kim

Tsume lunged at Kim, biting her arm. She winced, but kicked him in the chest where his scar was. Tsume, however, flipped and landed on his feet, charging at her again. This time, he jumped over her and lunged for her back. She was caught by surprise and pinned to the ground, unable to get up because of Tsume's weight.

"One, two, three, pinned! Dragon Tribe wins!" Mrs. X handed the idol to Tsume, who took it in his teeth. "Wildcat Tribe, as the co-host of this match, I'll be the one seeing you all at tribal council." The Wildcat Tribe headed back to camp, ready for tribal council.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wildcat Tribe, Night 3:

The Wildcat Tribe filed in slowly, carrying torches with them. All of them looked annoyed, and Truman just looked happy. Mrs. X came out and looked at them, surprised at the looks on their faces.

"What's with the looks? Did something happen at camp?" she asked.

"Well, _someone_," Danny said, shooting a glare at Truman, "put a live rat in our shelter when we were resting up for tribal council."

"I see. Anyways, does anyone here feel vulnerable tonight?"

"Well," Sandy chimed, "I know one person who may have gotten in over their head these past few days."

"Yeah, I think that…" Reggie started to say.

"Okay, no one cares about you; start the voting!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, how was it? Most of the ideas are credit of my brother, so if you want to sue me, sue him. Inspiration to write this story was by Nintendogeek01; you rock! Be sure to vote for who you want to leave. Remember, the person with the most votes will leave.


	3. Days 4 to 6

A/N: Well, the votes are in. It's time to start voting for who's going to be out next! I'm actually going through serious writer's block, so I need ideas on things to do in the meantime and things to drop on top of Reggie, Neil and other people! I've got a fair few ideas, most courtesy of Wizard-Theif and Spidey, so I'm updating now! And I need more votes on who you want out! I only got one vote last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for myself. I also don't own Wizard-Theif, Spidey, or The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy. Time to go!

**Survivor: Cartoon Edition**

_Days 4 to 6_

Tribal Council, Night 3:

"Voting's done!" Mrs. X said while picking up the voting jar. "Let's see… one vote for Reggie… and seven for Truman. Truman, sweetie, bring me your torch." Upset and shocked, Truman walked over to his mother.

"Truman X, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go," Mrs. X said sadly, extinguishing his torch. "The rest of you, head back to camp. Truman will be staying with me, the other co-hosts, and the authoress until the show's over." The tribe walked back to camp while Mrs. X led Truman to the hut.

* * *

Truman's final words: "I don't understand why they voted me off. Sure, I played a few harmless pranks, but that's nothing to vote someone off over!

* * *

Meowth to the camera: "I say good riddance! I'm glad da runt's gone; now he won't be around to tie my tail ta trees!"

Danny to the camera: "I feel bad about voting Truman off, but he was really getting on my nerves. I hope I'll last long in this game; I'm not really sure I can handle this pressure."

Reggie to the camera: "Well, I'm glad Truman's gone, but why would anyone vote for me? I mean, I have so many amazing qualities! I'm smart, I'm handsome, I'm funny, I attract women from miles around, blah blah blah…"

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Kim said with a sigh, "now we can sleep in peace."

"You know, Kim, maybe it was a good thing that you lost the fight against that mangy mutt. If you hadn't screwed up then we wouldn't be rid of that pesky runt!" Reggie said with a smile. A wild boar ran him over and stabbed him with its tusks.

"Time for some well desoived rest," Meowth said with a grin. They all lay down to sleep when Danny spoke again.

"Cosmo, before we left did you remember to get rid of that rat Truman put in here?" he asked.

"Oh, you said _rat_?" Cosmo said, looking sheepish, "I thought you said _cat_."

"That explains why you was stabbin' me in da back with dat stupid star stick!" Meowth grumbled.

"So that rat's still in here?" Johnny gasped in surprise. To answer his question, they all heard a squeaking sound. "Somebody get rid of it!"

* * *

Dragon Tribe, Day 4:

Tsume woke up and stretched, ready to hunt for the tribe. This was a lot like his life before, when he lived in a pack of wolves. The only real difference was that his pack wasn't made up of pathetic losers.

Lilo had also woken up and looked around. She happened to notice that Tsume was awake, and everyone else was there; well, except for Neil and Jake. She couldn't see them everywhere. She hurried awake and woke up Sheen.

"Ahh! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Sheen yelled, sounding very annoyed. Everyone else had left the shelter and headed out to do their duties while the two kids stayed inside.

"Do you know where Neil and Jake went? When everyone else woke up I didn't see them anywhere. Besides, you know how Neil likes to get his beauty sleep."

"Nope; I haven't seen them. Maybe we should look around the island and try to find them." Sheen said surprisingly logically.

"That was surprisingly logical," Lilo said, repeating what I just said. "But anyways, that was a good idea. Let's go look around."

* * *

Jake to the camera: "Woah, I'm so tired! I woke up early to help Neil learn how to fish and later I'll be giving Wally some more swimming lessons. I just wanna rest…"

"Okay Neil," Jake started, "you've just gotta be patient. Like my grandpa always told me, 'Patience is a virtue.'"

"I'm trying," Neil whined, "but I'm just so hungry that I can't wait to eat! I want some fish now!" A fish leapt out of the water onto his head and he screamed like a little girl.

"Nice," Jake said sarcastically, "You've probably scared away all the fish for miles. _Now_ how are we gonna eat?"

Neil ended up getting a tug on his line surprisingly. "I've got one! What do I do now?"

"Reel it in! You've gotta catch it before it gets away!" Jake encouraged. Suddenly the pull on the line became stronger and they could see what was pulling on the fishing line. It was a large whale shark.

"Mommy," Neil whimpered as the shark dragged him away.

Jake stood there looking puzzled. "That was just whack," he said to himself, "sharks never come this close to shore."

* * *

Wally to the camera: "I heard a ton of noise comin' from the side of the beach where Jake and Neil were. What happened is what I wanna know."

"Hey, Wally!" came a voice. Lilo and Sheen headed over to him, looking nervous about something.

"We can't find Neil or Jake! And we've been searching for _hours_!" Sheen yelled.

"Sheen," Lilo said with a sigh, "it's only been a few minutes."

"Last I saw 'em they were up at the other side of the beach. Jake was teachin' the moron how to fish."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!" came a girlish scream. Neil was being dragged out to sea at high speeds by a large whale shark. The three kids just stared as he was pulled farther and farther away from shore.

"Awesome!" Sheen cheered out of nowhere.

"You're right; that looks like a lot of fun!" Lilo commented, "I wanna try next! You up for it, Wally?"

"Naw; I'm busy," he said to them, "You two try to get that moron back to shore while I go find us some more food."

"Deal!" the two said at the same time, racing off to find a way to retrieve the idiot.

Lilo to the camera: "Sure, no one likes having Neil on our tribe, but he _is_ still a tribe mate. Besides, he may end up being useful like he was in the last challenge."

* * *

Fred to the camera: "Well, I've gotten his attention. Time for the next step; secret admirer gifts."

Yue was out for a walk, planning a strategy to win. Now that he had seen everyone's skills, he knew that they were tougher than they seemed. Soon, however, he saw a strange sight; a bouquet of flowers just sitting there on the beach. Confused, he picked them up by the wrapping and read the tag.

"To: Yue, From: Your secret admirer?" he read in confusion. Who would send flowers to him? Oh well, it was probably just a prank. He tossed the flowers, which were thorny roses, in a random direction.

Neil had managed to get back on shore thanks to Lilo and Sheen. He was soaking wet and shivering, despite the fact that they were on a tropical island with tropical waters. Suddenly he noticed a small shadow coming closer to him and he looked up, but afterwards, wished that he hadn't. A bouquet of roses hit him in the face and he screamed in pain. The two kids ignored him and let the shark drag them away.

"YEEHAW!" Sheen cheered.

* * *

Wildcat Tribe, Day 4:

Meowth to the camera: "Well, we chased that rat out, but I tink we shoulda killed it. I'm wastin' away to nothin'! I haven't been this hungry since I lived on da streets!"

"I'm hungry…" Cosmo moaned.

"Shut up!" Reggie yelled. A coconut hit him on the head.

"FOOD!!" Cosmo cheered. Everyone attacked Reggie and grabbed the coconut, dividing its milk among them. However, they refused to let Reggie have some.

Reggie to the camera: "Not fair! If that coconut hadn't hit me, they wouldn't have gotten it!" A parrot flew in and pecked his nose.

"Oh boy! Seconds!" Cosmo cheered as they attacked Reggie and the parrot with random sharp things that the authoress had given them solely for this event.

* * *

Danny to the camera: "Without my special abilities, I'm not the strongest contender here. Maybe I'll have a better chance of survival if I form an alliance…"

"Hey, Johnny!" Danny called quietly, trying to get his attention.

Johnny quickly came over to him. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm mostly dependant on my special abilities, so without being able to use them, I'm not really too strong out here," Danny explained.

"So what?" Johnny asked, looking slightly confused.

"Maybe if we formed an alliance," Danny started, "we could last a little longer than we could alone."

"You make a good point," Johnny commented, "Count me in."

"So, it'll be just us for the final two?" Danny asked.

"You got it!" Johnny said with a smile.

Johnny to the camera: "Who knows? Maybe if I go along with this, I could win and buy a new car to crash! Sweet!"

* * *

Dragon Tribe, Day 5:

Lilo sighed as she rubbed some healing herbs on Neil's face. Sheen was laughing up a storm, Fred was scratching his face like crazy while Yue and Tsume just sighed.

"I can't believe you two got poison ivy!" Sheen gasped between laughs, "Even _I_ know what poison ivy looks like! How could you two not recognize it?!"

"It just randomly hit me in the face along with some roses! I didn't exactly have time to see what it was!" Neil snapped. He was then randomly struck by lightning. A random airplane, piloted by my friend Wizard-Thief, dropped a random cannonball on his head. A random whale hit him with a random waterspout. Lilo was confused by all the randomness. (A/N: Yay randomness!)

"I knew that," Sheen said, still laughing, "So I was mostly laughing at _him_!" He pointed at Fred, who was scratching the red blotches on his face.

"I was distracted!" Fred said with a glare.

"Yeah, right!" Sheen said still laughing. Everyone else, except for Yue, eventually cracked up and joined in on the laughter.

* * *

Wildcat Tribe, Day 5:

Danny to the camera: "I'm starting to wish we didn't vote Truman off. Sure, his pranks were annoying, but at least they kept things interesting."

Meanwhile…

"I knew they'd miss me!" Truman cheered happily.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch Top 100 Guinness World Records!" I complained. "There's a guy on here that had an 18-inch drill bit removed from his skull and survived!"

Back at the camp…

"This feels great!" Reggie said as he was out for a swim. Suddenly a familiar tune started to play…

_insert Benny Hill show theme_

"Jorgen! I said track 5!" I screamed.

"Well, sorry!" Jorgen von Strangle yelled sarcastically.

_insert Jaws theme_

A fin rose out of the water, moving towards Reggie. A cold-blooded killer slowly made its way through the water.

"Shark!" Danny screamed. True to his word, a giant Great white shark rose out of the water, jaws wide open. Reggie swam back to shore as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough and got eaten.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Meowth cried, "He owes me forty bucks!"

* * *

Wildcat Tribe, Day 6:

"Tree mail!" Kim called out, rallying the tribe.

"Knowledge is key, knowledge is power, this challenge you win, the prize of a flower. Who writes this garbage?!" Danny said as he got hit on the head with a banana. (A/N: I'm starting to run out of things to hit people with.)

"I'll give you three guesses," Johnny whispered. Another banana fell on his head. The tribe fallowed the map to the challenge area where the Dragon Tribe was already waiting for the co-host.

Meanwhile…

"He's gonna do it!" I cried as I watched Guinness, "He's really gonna ride a motorcycle through a 200-foot tunnel of fire!" The alarm went off again and I knew that it was that time again. "Don't just sit here!" I said to the co-host of the day, "Get moving! Oh, and I have a guest for you to take with you to make sure that the challenge isn't biased." I waved my hand, and the co-host disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We'll see if he can do it after these messages."

"Aw, come on!" I complained.

Back with the tribes…

They were all waiting near the new set that had suddenly appeared, courtesy of the authoress. There was a huge stage with two wheels. One had pictures of every one of the contestants' faces on it, and the other had random colours. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke with black lightning in the background, a girl appeared. She was wearing fairly normal clothes with a red streak in the front of her short brown hair. She then cleared her throat and said, "Effects courtesy of Wizard-Theif." The next thing anyone knew, a large lion with wings fell on top of Yue. "That's courtesy of Wizard-Theif too," she added.

"Keroberos, get off me right now," Yue said, managing to hold his tone steady.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" Keroberos apologized while changing into his borrowed form.

"Yes! Direct hit!" someone cheered from a distance away, followed by three sets of evil laughter. Two were female, and one was recognized as the authoress, and the third was male, definitely Truman. The other girl on the stage cleared her throat and began.

"Can we get on with this?" she asked. "Okay, for any of you who don't know, my name's Spidey." Danny screamed and hid behind Kim and Cosmo waved like a moron (is that news?). "Oh, hi, Dan**i**! Anyways, Kero, get over here!"

"You know her?" Sandy whispered to Danny.

"She turned me into a girl," he whimpered.

Kero, in his teddy bear form, flew up to Spidey. "You promised me pudding. Where's the pudding?" he asked.

"That was Mossnose, now hush before-" she started to say before it happened.

"One order of pudding, coming up!" one of the female voices yelled. Immediately, tapioca pudding fell from the sky heading right for Yue.

"Don't even think about it," he warned. The tapioca stopped short, then moved over and hit Tsume.

"No one… say… anything," he growled. Spidey just watched, confused.

"How did he..?" she tried to say.

"Alright, then," Kero interrupted, "It's time to start the challenge! This challenge will be a trivia challenge. We'll ask questions, and the person that we pick randomly from these wheels has to answer."

"Each colour represents a different topic," Spidey finished.

"What are the topics?" Lilo asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out. Watch out, boys; one of the categories is girls." The boys (except for Yue and Tsume) gulped, while Yue and Tsume rolled their eyes.

"Any questions?" Before they had a chance, "No? Good, let's begin. But first, two people from the Dragon Tribe must sit out." Tsume and Fred both sat down quickly before anyone else could have a chance.

"But now the others have an advantage!" Lilo complained.

"No, we don't. We voted out Truman and Reggie was eaten by a shark yesterday," Johnny told her.

"He still owes me money," Meowth sobbed.

Kero and Spidey each spun a wheel as cheesy game show music started to play. "Alright, the first category is…" the wheel landed on red, "…anime and manga!" Spidey announced.

"The first competitor is…" the wheel stopped, "…Kim!" Kero announced. "And the other competitor is…" he spun the wheel and it stopped again, "…Jake!" The two players both stepped forward.

"Okay, how do we buzz in?" Jake asked.

"Who needs a buzzer? All you need is this pineapple," Spidey said as she tossed them each a pineapple. "All you need to do is put pressure on it to buzz in. When you know, we'll know."

Kero took out a cue card. "Alright, the question is, 'What anime am I from?'"

Spidey glared at him and grabbed the cue card. "That's not the question! The real question is 'In Fruits Basket, what position is Akito in the Chinese zodiac?'"

Kim to the camera: "What the heck is Fruits basket? And what do fruits have to do with the Chinese zodiac?"

Jake to the camera: "That's just whack."

"You have one minute to answer," Spidey told the two. A timer that was also on the stage started ticking.

Jake quickly squeezed the pineapple, causing it to blow up in his face. He was covered with confetti when the smoke cleared. "Yes? What's your answer?" Kero asked.

"Um… dragon?" he guessed.

"Ooh, sorry, but you are incorrect!" Kero told him. "Alright, Kim, it's your turn to guess." She looked nervously at the pineapple that she was holding. "Don't worry; you don't have to buzz in. Just guess."

"Hmm…. Oh God, I-"

"That's correct!" Spidey announced. Kim looked very confused at this point. "Akito is the God of the Zodiac. That's a point for the Wildcat Tribe!"

"Really? Cool," Kim said. Jake sighed a bit and the two of them stepped back.

"Alright, next category!" Spidey announced as she spun the category wheel. "This time it's…" the wheel stopped on purple. "…Food!"

"The two contestants are…" Kero's wheel stopped. "Lilo and…" he spun it a second time. "…Danny!" The two of them stepped forward. "Alright, Spidey, what's the question?" he asked as he tossed the two pineapples. Danny and Lilo caught them and held them at arms' length, a little worried in case they exploded.

"The question is…" Spidey started as she pulled out the card. She made a face before continuing. "…What do zombies eat?"

Both of them squeezed the pineapples at the same time, which covered them and some of their teammates with Kool-Aid. "Ew! I'm all sticky!" Fred whined.

"Sucker!" Neil snickered to himself. Lilo and Danny didn't seem to mind, as they were too busy shouting out the answers.

"Brains!" Danny shouted.

"Human flesh!" Lilo screamed.

"Lilo is correct… and sticky!" Kero announced. "That's a tie at 1-to-1."

Danny to the camera: "I didn't know that! I fight ghosts; I should know these things!"

Lilo to the camera: "Hi, Stitch! Hi, Nani! I got my question right!"

"The next category is…" the wheel spun again and landed on pink. "…Girls!"

"The contestants are…" the wheel stopped. "…Wally and…" the wheel stopped again. "…Johnny!"

Kero tossed them a pair of pineapples as Spidey read the question. "The question is, 'What is the best pick-up line to use on a girl?' Answer wisely," she added with a slight growl.

Wally to the camera: "Who wants to use something like that on a girl? They're nothing but trouble!"

Johnny to the camera: "Too easy."

Johnny squeezed the pineapple, covering him and some of the others with water, including Wally who was right beside him. "Great. I hate getting wet!" Wally snapped.

Meowth ran up a tree as soon as the water touched him. "I hate water! Especially wet water!"

"What's your answer?" Spidey asked.

"'Hi' with a genuine smile," he answered with a genuine smile.

"Wow, that's right! Another point for the Wildcat Tribe!" Kero announced.

"The next category is…" the wheel landed on black. "…Philosophy!"

"The competitors are Cosmo and Neil!" Kero added. Neil was a bit nervous when he picked up his pineapple, holding it as far away from his hair as he could.

"The question is…" Spidey said as she held up the card. "What is the answer to life, the universe, and everything?"

Cosmo randomly squeezed the pineapple, causing hair gel to splash all over the place. "Great; now my hair's stuck like this!" Neil complained since his hair had gone spiky from it.

"42!" Cosmo shouted out.

"Great; we lost again," Meowth sighed.

"That's correct!" Kero cheered.

"Huh?!" everyone (except Yue) said at once.

"Don't you watch the Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy?" Spidey sighed.

"Oh, I do!" Sheen announced. "It's that new Ultralord movie that's coming out!"

"No, it's not, Sheen," Spidey sighed. "Anyways, the next category is…" the wheel landed on green. "…Superheroes!"

"The competitors are Sheen and Meowth!" Kero added. The two got the pineapples and waited.

"The question is…" Spidey looked at the card. "Batman? Screw that," she said as she tossed it. "The question is 'Name a fact about Spiderman.'"

Meowth squeezed the pineapple and was covered with chocolate pudding. "Yay! Pudding!" Kero cheered as he dashed over and started eating it up.

"Ignore him. What's your answer, Meowth?" Spidey asked.

"He's a man?" Meowth guessed.

"Not the detail I was looking for, but it'll do," Spidey said with a shrug.

"How could you miss that one?" Jake yelled. "It was a superhero question!"

"He's not Ultralord," Sheen answered.

"That would've worked!" Wally yelled angrily.

"The last category is…" the wheel landed on white. "…Magic!"

"Yue and Sandy are the only two left," Kero pointed out. The two stepped forward, fingering the pineapples carefully.

"The question is 'What two protective spells are usually the most effective with proper timing?'"

Yue squeezed the pineapple, which covered him (and some of his teammates, causing Neil to scream and complain again) in pink bubble gum. He didn't show any sign of annoyance, but deep down (very deep down) he was ticked off. "Barrier spells and sealing spells," he answered slowly.

"Correct!" Kero cheered.

"That's biased!" Sandy yelled. "They're related!"

"Not really," Spidey told her. "I don't make the rules here; Mossnose does. Okay, so that brings us to a tie game. We need to make a final sudden death question. The winner will take all, and the loser, along with the rest of the tribe, has to go to tribal council tonight. The final category is…" The wheel stopped on blue. "…Math!"

"The contestants for the last round are Cosmo and Yue," Kero told them. They both stepped forward for the last challenge. "Okay, the last question, please, Spidey."

"Alright; the question is, 'Name a number'. It's the easiest question there is; just name any number," she stressed the last three words.

Cosmo quickly squeezed the pineapple, causing sprinkles to cover everyone there. "Pie!" he shouted.

"No!" the Wildcat Tribe wailed in exasperation and anguish.

"Yes!" the Dragon Tribe cheered.

"That is correct! The Wildcat Tribe wins!" Spidey and Kero cheered.

"Better luck next time, Yue," Kero smirked.

"What?!" Everyone (except Yue) shouted.

"Pie isn't a number!" Wally shouted.

"No, _pizza_ isn't a number," Spidey explained. "Pi is a number. When it is rounded off, it becomes 3.14."

"Dumb luck," Tsume growled.

"Anyways, the authoress will be at your camp tomorrow to give you your prize. For now, here's the immunity pie to celebrate your victory!" Spidey told them, holding out a solid gold pie.

"Wasn't it a parrot last time?" Kim asked.

"How would you know? You didn't get it," Kero pointed out.

"Alright, ignoring that, I'll see you at Tribal Council tonight."

* * *

Dragon Tribe, Night 3:

The tribe slowly filed in to the council area. Spidey and Kero were both waiting there, watching the individuals.

"So, how did things go?" Spidey asked.

"Cosmo only won because he got lucky," Lilo sighed.

"If I had been in this match, we wouldn't have lost," Tsume claimed.

"What about my hair?!" Neil complained again.

"No one cares about your hair!" Kero shouted. "Anyways, it's time to vote. Pick the person that you want to leave the island. Now, where's my pudding?!"

"You already got your pudding!" I yelled from a distance.

"By the way; about that guy on Guinness, did he make it?" Kero called.

"Yeah! He set a new world record! I taped it so you can watch it later!"

"Score!"

"Anyways, let the voting begin!" Spidey announced.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I hope not too many people have forgotten me! Anyways, please vote! And I don't mean for who you want to win; vote for who you want off! I'll try to update quickly, but I can't make any promises; school's starting tomorrow and I might end up being very busy.


End file.
